Alba
Fàilte gu duilleag ùr CBeebies ann an Gàidhlig Fàilte! (Welcome!) Do you know that Tree Fu Tom can now speak Gaelic? Not only can Tom speak Gaelic but we also have several other beloved CBeebies characters that are now also fluent in the language. Our brand new “CBeebies Gàidhlig” page, which you can find here, is the go to place for Gaelic speaking children. This is where you can play games and enjoy lots of activities in the Gaelic language. And as these are also tailored by CBeebies you can rest assured that everything is made with learning in mind. To find out more in Gaelic, please read on. A bheil fhios agad gu bheil Gàidhlig aig Tom Tree Fu a-nis? Chan e a-mhàin gu bheil Gàidhlig aig Tom ach tha feadhainn eile de na CBeebies a tha fileanta sa Ghàidhlig a-nis cuideachd. Tha an duilleag ùr nodha, “CBeebies Gàidhlig” , ann an seo math dha-rìribh airson clann le Gàidhlig. Gheibh thu air geamannan a chluich is air tòrr rudan a dhèanamh tron Ghàidhlig an seo. Agus seach gun deach an dèanamh a dh’aona ghnothaich le CBeebies faodaidh tu a bhith cinnteach gun ionnsaich thu bhuapa. Go Jetters Coinnich Kyan, Xuli, Foz agus Lars; ceathrar Go Jetters a tha an tòir air fealla-dhà, a tha beò shuas anns na sgòthan agus is fìor thoigh leotha a bhith a’ siubhail air feadh an t-saoghail! Le Ubercorn an aon-adharcach a’ cumail smachd orra, gabhaidh na Go Jetters ri misean sam bith agus thèid iad an sàs annta le bhith a’ lorg fuasglaidhean air duilgheadasan, ag obair còmhla agus a’ cruthachadh nithean ùra, feumail. Anns gach geama tha droch-isean, Sàr-mhaighstir Glitch, a’ gabhail gnothaich agus a’ sgrios aon àite no sgìre ainmeil agus feumaidh na Go Jetters cùisean a chuir ceart agus an àite no an sgìre a shàbhaladh. Tha geamannan Go Jetters loma-làn spòrs, fealla-dhà, nithean feumail ùra, ceòl diosgo agus tòrr mòr fiosrachaidh mu chruinn-eòlas – a’ tabhann deagh thoiseach-tòiseachaidh air a’ chuspair do chlann òga. Tha Go Jetters a’ cur ri oideachadh na cloinne. * a bhith ag ionnsachadh facail agus fiosrachadh co-cheangailte ri cruinn-eòlas * beachd fhaighinn air co ris a tha ar Cruinne-cè coltach, agus na h-ainmean a th’ air diofar àiteachan agus feartan ionnsachadh * bruidhinn mu agus tuigse fhaighinn air diofar dhaoine agus àiteachan an t-saoghail * a bhith misneachail mu cò iad agus càite bheil iadsan anns an t-saoghal * urram a thoirt dhan Chruinne-cè agus a bhith a’ gabhail cùram airson na h-àrraineachd. Tree Fu Tom Tadhal air làrach-lìn, Tree Fu Tom Gàidhlig airson tòrr gheamannan inntinneach a chluich. ‘S e sreath eipiceach, comadaidh, iongantach, dàna a th’ ann an Tree Fu Tom, a tha a’ leantainn nan tachartasan mìorbhaileacha th’ aig balach òg bhon t-saoghal againn, Tom, a tha air atharrachadh gu gaisgeach mòr ann an 'Treetopolis' – saoghal beag, bìodach, fo gheasaibh a th’ ann an seann chraoibh aig bonn a ghàrraidh. Thathas a’ brosnachadh an luchd-amais gu gluasadan sònraichte ‘Tree Fu’ a dhèanamh iad fhèin airson gun cruthaich iad 'Big World Magic'. San dòigh seo cuidichidh an luchd-amais Tom, agus bidh iad fhèin nan gaisgich cuideachd! Tha Draoidheachd Mhòr Tree Fu Tom a’ gabhail a-steach ruithean de ghluasadan taghte a chuir eòlaichean gluasaid ri chèile agus tha e air a dhealbhadh gus clann a chuideachadh le bhith a’ leasachadh sgilean-motair bunaiteach. Thathas an dòchas gum faigh clann cuideachadh bho bhith a’ dèanamh nan gluasadan sin, a’ gabhail a-steach an fheadhainn air a bheil dyspraxia agus trioblaidean làmhchaireachd eile. Tree Fu Go! An gèam, Leum Draoidheil Tha sinn uile air ar dòigh cuideachd gu bheil gèam àrd-ùrlaireach Tree Fu Tom (Leum Draoidheil) ri fhaighinn ann an Gàidhlig cuideachd. ‘S e gèam sìmplidh, ach dùbhlanach is tlachdmhor a th’ ann am Leum Draoidheil, a tha a’ toirt cothrom dha clann siubhal tarsainn air saoghal draoidheil Treetopolis is cuideachadh a thoirt dha Tom is dha charaidean. Tha sinn a’ tuigsinn gur e luchd-amais CBeebies as sine as motha ris a bheil Tree Fu Tom a’ còrdadh, ach tha CBeebies air a’ ghèam a dhealbhachadh is a chruthachadh gu faiceallach airson a bhith tlachdmhor dhan luchd-amais uile. Gheibh clann òg is clann le SEN air smachd fhaighinn air a’ ghèam le eadar-obrachadh aon phutain mas e sin as fheàrr leotha (luchag, bàr-beàirn no suidse) fhad ‘s a dh’fhaodas an fheadhainn as sine de luchd-leanmhainn Tree Fu brath a ghabhail air na h-eileamaidean a bharrachd (leithid Sàr Shùgh, An t-Sàr Sgiath agus An t-Inneal Meudachaidh) airson deagh spòrs a tha feumail dha gach aois. Faodaidh tu tuilleadh mun ghèam a leughadh ann am Beurla an seo. Spòrs is Geamannan Gheibh thu a-nis air caochladh gheamannan eadar-dhealaichte a chluich sa Ghàidhlig, bho ‘Pàidhrichean’ gu ‘Falach-fead’ le cuid de na caractaran as fheàrr leat mar Zingzillas, Numtums, Nina and the Neurons, Kerwhizz, Driver Dan agus Everything's Rosie. Thathas air na geamannan sin uile a dhealbhachadh airson oideachadh bho bhith a’ leasachadh sgilean conaltraidh is àireamhachaidh gu bhith a’ faireachdainn math is a bhith a’ faighinn a-mach mun t-saoghal. Cruthaich is Cuir Dath Nuair a tha thu fhèin is do phàiste airson àm socair a mhealtainn, bithibh cruthachail le ar gnìomhan cruthachail is dathaidh. Planaichean san Amharc Thathas an dòchas barrachd làraichean is ghnìomhan a chur ri CBeebies Gàidhlig anns na mìosan ri thighinn is mar sin tillibh a dh’aithghearr! Category:Web Content Category:Shows Category:CBeebies Topics Category:CBeebies